Harry Potter and the Hex Girls
by Jia
Summary: Sorry 'bout the long break, but here's the long awaited Chapter 5! Oh, and this has nothing to do with my other story, For My Dearest Ron.What happens when the Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witches' Ghost) meet up with Harry and co? Action, Humor, lo
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Unfolds

Harry Potter and the Hex Girls  
Disclaimer-  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Crabbe and Goyle belong to J.K.R.; the Hex Girls belong to Hanna-Barbara; and the song 'Sugar Rush' belongs to A*Teens. The Plot and everything else belongs to me. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
Enjoy-  
*Jia*  
  
'I wish that I could just figure these things out. Homework is no prob, but this? No way is this gonna be as easy as Arithmancy…'  
  
"Earth to planet Mina! Come in, Mina! Potions in 10!!!"  
  
"Wha- oh, right. Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Lost in thought, or just taking too many subjects?"  
  
"Oh, both, probably. You see, I just…"  
  
"If you two could possibly continue this conversation later; we've got to go. If we don't get going now, we'll be late for Potions."  
  
"Right, we-"  
  
"Really don't want detentions for a month, now, do we?"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. Always finishing my sentences before I've got the shot to-"  
  
"Shut up, we're here. Let's sit down before Snape gets here, so he can't punish us for something stupid again."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived at the door that led into the dungeon where Professor Snape, their least favourite teacher, held the Potions class.   
  
"What's going on? How come no one's going inside?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe the door's locked…"  
  
"NO WAY we'd be that lucky…"  
  
"Yeah, maybe Snape's just not here today! Yippee!"  
  
"Now when has that ever happened? Not back in first year-"  
"Not now-"  
  
"And probably not ever."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The trio suddenly heard the voice they loathed most, aside from Snape's, come from behind them.  
  
"What happened? Do you know what's happening, Goyle? I-"  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy."  
  
"Whoops! HeHe, guess I gotcha, Weasley."  
  
"If you don't shut it right now, I swear I'm gonna-"  
  
"Shh! Ron, look! It's Dumbledore…"  
  
"Wonder what he's doing down here…"  
  
"Dunno…"  
  
Then, quite suddenly, everyone was quiet.  
  
"Students, if you will kindly follow me up to the Great Hall, you will find a surprise waiting for you. "  
  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
So, in a state of utter confusion, the students followed Professor Dumbledore up to the Hall.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
  
"Are you sure we're ready, Thorn?"  
  
"As far as I can tell; yes, we are. Dusk? Do you have your keyboard?"  
"Yep, right here, Thorn."  
  
"Good. Vamp, Do you have your drum set?"  
  
"You bet, Thorn. Got your bass?"  
  
"You bet!!! Let's do it, girls!"  
"Okay!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Dance Begins

Disclaimer-  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Lavender, Crabbe and Goyle belong to J.K.R.; the Hex Girls belong to Hanna-Barbara; and the song 'Sugar Rush' belongs to A*Teens. The Plot and everything else belongs to me. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
Enjoy-  
*Jia*  
  
Then, as all the 7th years were making their way toward the Great Hall…   
  
'What d'you think is going on?"  
  
"I dunno, but I hope it's something fun-"  
  
"Ron, anything is better than Potions, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Students, if you will take your seats at your House Table, I have an announcement to make." Came Professor Dumbledore's magically magnified voice. "Now, as you have undoubtedly noticed, something quite unexpected is happening. This new girl pop music group, the Hex Girls, offered to come and put on a surprise performance for you. And, since I figured that you would not mind escaping your classes today, I told them that they were welcome to. Now: relax, have fun, and dance! Oh, and refreshments are available at the back of the Hall. Enjoy your day!"  
  
"Yes! Yes, Yes! No Potions today!"  
  
"Look at Snape! He seems sooooo mad!"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it- 'Mione! What did you do?"  
  
"Me? Well, I decided that it was about time I tried out some of these clothes. What d'ya think?"  
  
Hermione was dressed in a bright pink, sparkly halter top, tight black leather pants, and heeled shoes that added about 4 inches to her height. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and had tinted it so that it looked to be strawberry-blonde.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"You look great, 'Mione!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry! Ron, don't just stand there, come on, dance!"  
  
"Erm, sure!"   
  
As the trio was dancing, they heard a quite un-welcome voice next to them.  
  
"So, are you having fun dancing with the mudblood, Potter?"  
  
In less than one second, Harry had tackled Malfoy, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"If you EVER call 'Mione that-that name again, you will be VERY sorry that you were ever born. Got it?"  
  
"Oh, I'm really scared. What were you planning on doing to me?"  
  
"If we weren't at a party, I'd-"  
  
"Harry, just ignore him. Come change into these Muggle clothes 'Mione brought down for us."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The next second, Harry and Ron were standing there, both of them looking quite different. Ron was dressed in baggy jeans and an Old Navy tank. Harry was in black leather pants (matching Hermione's), a blue tank that said 'Surfer' on it, and a black leather coat.  
  
"Lookin' sharp, guys!"  
  
"All thanks to our fashion consultant."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anyway, let's get back to dancing, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, Lets."  
  
Then  
  
"Hello, guys! We're the Hex Girls, and we hope you're having a jammin' time! Here's one of our favourite songs, titled 'Sugar Rush'. Enjoy!"  
  
"I get a high whenever you're around   
Sweeping from my head to my toes   
I gotta get my feet back on the ground   
cuz you make me go out of my way   
crossing the line making my say what I have in mind-"  
  
"Isn't this awesome?"  
  
"Yeah, it's totally groovy!"  
  
"Enough with the 60's lingo, Ron."  
  
"'K."  
  
"You make me so excited   
And I don't wanna fight it   
I start to blush   
You are my Sugar Rush   
Ain't nothing better baby   
Is it for real or maybe?   
I start to blush   
You are my Sugar Rush-"  
  
"This is so cool! It's totally cool!"  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy."  
  
"Why, you-"  
  
"Problem, gentlemen?"  
  
"Erm, no, Professor."  
  
"I got a sweet and fine taste for you   
It might me too obvious but   
I cant help my self from what I do  
cuz you make me go out of my way   
crossing the line   
making my say what I have in mind"  
  
"'Mione, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, Harry. I'd love to!"  
  
"I'm gonna go find Lavender."  
  
"Okay, Ron. See ya!"  
  
"You make me so excited   
And I donut wanna fight it   
I start to blush   
You are my Sugar Rush   
Ain't nothing better baby   
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush-  
  
You are my Sugar Rush"  
  
"This is so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Baby you're my Sugar Rush   
I get weak and talk too much   
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted   
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much."  
  
Harry and Hermione were executing a very complicated, very fast dance. All the Gryffindors started cheering them, and all the Slytherins began to boo very loudly. This gave Professor Dumbledore an idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke!!

  
  
Disclaimer-  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Lvaender, Crabbe and Goyle belong to J.K.R.; the Hex Girls belong to Hanna-Barbara; and the song 'Partyline 555' belongs to 5ive. The song 'He Loves U Not' belongs to Dream. The Plot and everything else belongs to me. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
Enjoy-  
*Jia*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the music came to an end, Professor Dumbledore stepped onto the stage.  
  
"If I could have your attention- Thank you. Now, as most of you are having fun dancing and singing along with the Hex Girls, I thought it might be fun to have a little contest. Nothing big, just karaoke. What do you think?"  
  
At this, a huge wave of applause startled the Hex Girls.  
  
"Well then, let's begin. Who will be first? We will only be performing the first verse and chorus, as to make sure that there is enough time for everyone who wishes to try their luck. The judges will be Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick. Ready? Mr. Malfoy, your group can go first."  
  
"No Problem. Crabbe, Goyle and I will be doing "Party-line 555 by 5ive."  
  
~ Music starts ~  
  
(Crabbe singing) "You can call me anytime baby  
Pick up the phonedial 555-on-line  
Let's have a party  
connect me to somebody  
Let's have a party  
connect me to somebody  
555-on-line"  
  
(Draco singing) "Being the man that I am and the click that I got  
I wish I was a little bit more like super cop  
It's a frenzy my friends be like Benz's to Bentley  
this bad boy's not bad so why don't you comprende  
I got your number, don't you think its time we hook it up  
I'm all alone, ain't no mums in my area  
can't go to your place, cos your mum's scarier  
you want to bring some of your friends, the more the merrier."  
  
(Goyle singing) "You got my number on your dial  
waiting, just to come around  
anytime, anywhere  
whatever's planned on mini skirts, high shoes and leather  
tonight's the night  
do me right turn me on  
Jhelisa got the body, Julie got the back  
Lisa got the energy to help me stay on track."  
  
(All 3 singing) "I'm not talking about the ladies who love to lead you on  
say they got your number, but they never even call  
like Eva the honey dip, now I don't even wanna trip  
gave her my number, her man gave me a fat lip  
now I don't bother calling anybody anymore  
sipping the finest chauffeur driven and I'm getting calls  
555 ladies love the cool J  
No Mr. Smith in this baby come and get the real thing."  
  
All the Gryffindors are trying not to laugh, but Malfoy notices Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"D'you think you could do better? Get up here, and let's see just how well you do!"  
  
"If you insist, Malfoy. Come on, Harry."  
  
"Okay." (Whispers) "What are we performing, 'Mione?"  
  
"He Loves U Not, by Dream. D'you know it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, everyone. We are performing 'He Loves U Not' by Dream."  
  
Most of the students were cheering wildly, the Gryffindors especially; save the Slytherins.  
  
~ Music Starts ~(Hermione sings this, Harry does Back round and also dances.)  
  
"Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you."  
  
"You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You1ll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied."  
  
"No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not!"  
  
Everyone in the Hall was cheering loudly, save Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.  
  
"I think that decides it! Harry and Hermione are our Karaoke winners!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"High five!"  
  
Our winning duo then jumped down from the stage, and the first words out of both of them were-  
  
"Let's go get something to drink!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Time!!

A.N. Sorry this chapter was so short. I wrote it in about 10 minutes before my bro got home and kicked me off the computer. Thanx for reading and, r/r please!  
*Jia*  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K.R. and the songs belong to whoever owns them.  
  
Chapter 4: What did you say?!  
  
"Sirius?! What are you doing here?! The Dementors-"  
  
"Harry, please calm down. My name was cleared, they caught Wormtail two weeks ago. I am only controlling the punch bowl for about, oh, three more minutes, because Dumbledore is going to make me 16 again. This way, I can hang out with you and teach you three all my old tricks! What fun we'll have with Snape!"  
  
"Awesome! Sirius, could we have two Butterbeers?"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry! Here ya are. How are you, 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm good, Sirius."  
  
"Oh, so d'you want to- Ah, here you are Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes. Are you ready, Sirius?"  
  
"You bet! Let's do it!"  
  
"Erm, Harry, Hermione- could you escuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Bye, Sirius!"  
  
"See ya in a few!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Where did Potty and the Mudblood go? Ah, there they are. Let's go, you two."  
  
"Coming." Crabbe and Goyle blubbered.  
  
'How did I ever get stuck with them?' "Ah, what were you talking to the Murderer about?"  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy. 'Mione d'you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, Harry. Bye, Gitface."  
  
"Hoho, Haha. Very funny, Granger. Where do you- Hey!" Malfoy had suddenly noticed that he was talking to thin air.  
  
~outside by the lake~  
  
"'Mione, i wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Well, would you like to, erm, gotohogsmeadewithmetomorrow?" 'Oh, man. I totally screwed up that time!'  
  
"Er, if I interpreted that correctly, you wanted to know if I'd go to Hasmeade with you tomorrow. Yes, I'd love to."  
  
"Really? Awesome! So, er, let's get back to the party, shall we?"  
  
"Yes." 


	5. Bak to the Party... and more Surtprises!

Chapter 5: Time for some real fun... and some huge surprises!  
  
~Back at the party~  
  
"'Mione, could I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Of course, Harry! What about?"  
  
"Well...er.. I was wondering... would you like this? I didn't get you a birthday gift, and I figured you would like this more than Ron would. In fact, I would be very happy if you'd wear it."  
  
~Harry was holding a small box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a stunning diamond heart necklace... with a genuine diamond in the center.~  
  
"Oh Harry! This must have cost you a fortune! You really didn't need to, in fact, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Yes I should. You deserve every diamond- no, wait, every gemstone in the world! Oh crap... I just said that out loud, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but you said it very sweetly. And Yes, I'll wear the necklace. Harry… I… er… I feel the same way about you. I… I love you too."  
  
"Awesome. You mean the world to me, 'Mione."  
  
"So sweet.."  
  
~ And with those sweet words, Harry leaned in towards Hermione, aiming to kiss her. Hermione did not move, However, at that exact moment-~  
  
"There we are! Potter!! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"We.. er.. ah-"  
  
"Nothing, Pofessor."  
  
"All right, then. See you later."  
  
"That was close!!!"  
  
"Yeah."  



End file.
